


鸳鸯茶（上）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	鸳鸯茶（上）

“I love you,Pumkin.”

“I love you,Honey Bunny.”

 

1.That boy,That girl

 

“抢劫大抵是这个世界上最无聊的事——”女孩啜一口咖啡吸一口香烟，懒洋洋的说。

“不，亲爱的，我不同意你的说法。”男孩打断女孩的话。

“听我说完。”

瞥一眼男孩敲打桌沿的手指——当男孩不想听却不得不听一些不着边际的论述，总会做出类似动作，女孩并不介意，甚至有些自满。

看吧，爱情多美妙。

女孩夹着烟的手抽出新纸巾仔细擦拭眼皮底下的污渍，实际上餐桌并不脏，但女孩有洁癖，鬼迷心窍似的，擅自定义每一家餐馆的每一张桌子的干净程度——鞋底都比它们干净的程度。相反，男孩不拘小节，只要眼睛看不见，万事OK，压根就忘了阳台角落堆成山的塑料泡沫和废弃纸壳——他盖了块布，又用几盆盆栽压住那块布。废物利用，万事OK。

女孩相当鄙夷男孩的坏习惯，尽管爱男孩爱到不可自拔，但爱情与坏习惯是两回事，就像上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒，爱情归爱情，坏习惯归坏习惯，两回事，互不牵扯。

男孩等了一阵，见女孩仍不做声，他倾身过去，给了女孩一个吻，又握住女孩的手，指腹无序摩挲虎口向下处的小片肌肤，他柔声说道：“亲爱的，我在听。”

女孩眨动双眸，回赠男孩一吻，望着男孩的下唇——那地方有道浅浅沟壑，好似指甲的掐痕。下唇一分为二，左边向阳，右边背阴。沟壑朝上攀爬朝下坠落，向阳面与背阴面无限扩大，扩至男孩的头发稍与指甲盖。这画面可真是奇妙。女孩挑高眉毛，非常无端的，脑袋里冒出天使魔鬼、阴天晴天、盐巴方糖，这类的对比词汇。

“亲爱的，”女孩说，“你今天出门前刮胡子了吗？”

男孩的大脑没跟上女孩跳跃的思维，手却已经在摸下巴，完全不受控制的，不假思索的，回答道：“刮了，刮了两遍。”

“是吗？可你的胡子扎到我了，就刚才，吻我的时候，扎到我的嘴角。”

“不可能，”男孩正色道，“等会儿我们回家，你可以确认，我敢打赌，刮胡刀片还沾着水滴。”

“不，不用回家，就现在，再吻我一次我就能确定。”

男孩听从女孩的命令，甚至清了清嗓子舔了舔嘴唇，确保唇瓣爆开的干皮不会刺痛女孩柔软的薄唇。接着，他凑过去吻了女孩，交换口水那种湿吻，吻了好久，吻得忘乎所以，忘了身处热闹参观，全然不在意周围的交头接耳。男孩不可自拔，绕开餐桌坐在女孩身边，以仰视的角度进入女孩视野，再次吻住女孩柔软的薄唇。这一次，他甚至献上双手，挂在女孩的后颈，像渴求交配渴求欢爱的小母狗，软塌塌贴着女孩胸口。

这画面有些诡异。一个男孩，摆出柔软的、可任意索取的姿态，一个女孩，与清秀外表截然相反的高大体型，将男孩紧紧拥在怀里，空闲的另一只手缓慢抚摸男孩后脑处的卷翘黑发，又轻轻拍了拍男孩的背部，似乎在说，别急，别急，我的小宝贝，不是现在，不是这里，等我们回家，等回到家，想要多少就给你多少，随你喜欢，都随你。

那些双手抱头趴在餐桌上的顾客纷纷为眼前这幕感到惊讶，他们忘了指着脑袋的枪口，忘了出于礼貌应该在他人亲热时不去肆无忌惮的打量，哦，他们还忘了趁机拿走行李包里的钱，被男孩和女孩抢走的面额不等的纸钞。

砰！

一枪。

砰砰！

两枪。

砰砰砰！

三枪。

六颗子弹打中花盆，陶瓷制品碎得七零八落，男孩终于回过神，以某种悲天悯人的姿态捧起女孩的脸颊，他那瓣印着浅浅沟壑的下唇在女孩脸上留下细碎的、湿漉漉的吻，像外面正下着的雨，细雨落在皮肉上，湿黏冰凉。

“别这样，世勋，我不想杀人。”男孩单膝跪在女孩两腿之间那一小块空地，在他人窥伺不见的角度，膝盖抬起，若有似无蹭过女孩大腿内侧。

隔着一层仔裤布料，一层尼龙丝袜，女孩控制不住的想起那块膝盖的触感，光洁犹如上等绸缎，亲吻时能尝到牛奶的甜味。女孩暗地许愿，今晚，就今晚，他们做爱的时候要狠狠咬一口男孩的膝盖，在那片白净肌肤之上留下自己的牙印，一圈艳粉色的牙印，当男孩走路时，牙印透过牛仔裤的破洞显露出来，这下，谁都知道男孩属于他。

女孩烦躁的扯了扯脑袋上的假发，低声抱怨道：“所以我才说抢劫是这个世界上最无聊的事。”

“世勋，你上回还说清洁是最无聊的事，说完没多久就把我们的客厅打扫的干干净净，”男孩揶揄道，“这次你又说抢劫无聊，可几分钟前你比我还兴奋。”

女孩发出一声短促的哀叹，一边捡起散落在外面的纸钞，将它们通通扔进行李包，一边低头吻了吻男孩的嘴角，“清洁是因为你又尿在客厅的地板，不止地板，还有沙发，告诫过你不要射在那上面，你那根不听话的小鸡巴偏偏射在那上面。”

男孩似乎并不在意女孩露骨的话语，自顾自地说道：“既然你觉得无聊，等会儿出门我们直接回家，不去中餐馆了。”

女孩想了想说：“不，我们还是要去一趟才行，别忘了他们有你最喜欢的口味虾，等吃完口味虾，艺兴，等吃完口味虾抢了他们的钱我们再回去。”

男孩眯着一双下垂眼笑起来，临出门时，顺手给了墙上的电闸一枪，火星四溅，灯泡闪了几闪便熄灭了。

 

 

2.阿山警官的烦恼

 

阿山极为焦虑的敲打方向盘。上司责令他务必三天之内将劫匪捉拿归案，抓不到，写辞职报告。

“那个地中海老头，真的，满腹满腔的官僚主义作风。”

去他妈的。阿山转为暗自咒骂。去他妈的阶级压制。

这案子本来不归阿山，除非事态升级——然后那两个王八蛋打劫珠宝店之后就杀了店长，顺便打伤顾客——天知道议员的女儿为什么不在她该出现的地方——婚礼现场——而是他妈的南方某座城的珠宝店。

阿山拉起手刹等候漫长红灯，他颇为无聊，注意力从诅咒上司转移至副驾坐着的那位地方警官本人，从地方警官本人转移至警官手里的资料，几个来回之后，他终于放弃这项不礼貌的举动。

“我说，那玩意儿屁用都没有，别看了。”阿山摸出根烟叼在嘴里，“你叫什么，卞白？边伯？”他的语气带着某种露骨的极不礼貌的轻蔑。这或许是因为他隶属于调查局的行为分析小组——成立以来只录取聪明到令人害怕的家伙们。

地方警官淡淡扫了一眼阿山，视线重回那叠屁用都没有的玩意儿，“朴警官，我不是你取消度假计划的罪魁祸首，”他扬了扬手里的资料，“这两个人才是。”停了片刻又说：“还有议员的女儿。”

对，没错，两个自以为是的混账劫匪，以及议员逃婚的女儿。

阿山敲打着方向盘，绿灯亮了，他停止敲打的动作。汽车平稳驶出千余米，阿山打了把方向盘然后急刹车，坐在副驾的地方警官差点从挡风玻璃飞出去。

“我操——”

“怪我吗？”阿山努努嘴，“上车不扣安全带，警官，知法犯法。”

脏话被咽回肚子，地方警官系上安全带，回头看着阿山。阿山笑笑，耸了耸肩膀，极无辜似的。继而见好就收，松开脚刹，汽车继续行驶，他四处张望，以致行驶速度始终不超过三十迈。

“这附近有没有餐馆，先吃饭，吃饱了再干活。”

“我不饿。”

阿山摆出一个极为夸张的表情：“别这样，国家开支可不是这么省出来的，首先得削减军费开销，要知道我们国家每年在核武器、导弹这些听都听不懂的见鬼玩意儿上面花的钱排名世界前十，占GDP比例是前五。要我说，如果每个国家把军费开销转移到公共事业方面，比如说流浪动物救助组织，残疾人保障组织，等等等等，整个世界岂不都安静了，LOVE & PEACE，万事OK。”

地方警官看着阿山的眼神像是在看刚从电击治疗床下来的疯子，不敢相信这种无稽之谈会从一个见惯世间极恶、专职犯罪侧写的高级警务人员嘴里说出来，他发出一声冷笑：“原来你们行为分析小组尽是些脑回路非同常人的家伙。”

阿山并不生气，摇了摇手指，“不不，我只是在构建我理想中的乌托邦社会。”

“虽然你这样为自己辩解，但我仍保留行为分析小组傻子居多的意见。”地方警官反唇相讥。

阿山仍然不介意对方的出言不逊，甚至端正了态度和语气，活像一本正经的辩论赛选手，“人人心中都有一个乌托邦，基于每个人的性格不同追求不同生活环境不同，乌托邦也不尽相同，我同事，四十来岁有妻有子生活美满的中年男性，干了快二十年犯罪侧写，参与过的凶杀案比汉堡上的芝麻还多，但他仍旧相信人性本善，他的乌托邦里人人都是大慈大悲的观音菩萨，犯罪这类的词汇压根就不存在。”阿山停止滔滔不绝，顺便停了车，叼着一根尚未点燃的香烟，含混不清说道：“边伯警官，请告诉我你的乌托邦是什么样。”

“首先，我叫卞白，不是边伯，其次，你同事的乌托邦不过是对他眼下生活的一种反向投射，见多了犯罪所以感到厌烦，所以才会希望人人皆是大慈大悲的观音菩萨，哦，也可以说是逃避心理，”卞白直视阿山——初见面到现在的一个小时，阿山终于得到这位临时搭档的直视，“最后，请停止对我的侧写，我不是你的目标，”卞白扬了扬手里那叠纸，“他们才是。”

阿山脸上的笑容随着卞白的话语结束也逐渐消失，他不着痕迹的挑高眉毛，倏尔重新展露笑容，“说说你的意见吧，卞白警官，他们告诉我你曾申请调职去行为分析小组——不不，我没兴趣知道你为什么要去那儿，我的意思是，你一定对犯罪侧写有所研究，说说你对这两个混账的侧写吧，当然，可以的话也请以我为对象来份侧写报告。”

卞白上下打量阿山，似乎在探究这番话里的玩笑意味居多，还是单纯的寻求意见，然而眼前的英俊青年滴水不漏，他只好把重点放在劫匪身上，“初中毕业，或者小学毕业，没文化没学历，没有稳定的生活来源，所以依靠抢劫维持生活，还有严重的暴力倾向，没了。”

“你确定，卞白警官？”阿山似笑非笑，“在抢劫珠宝店之前，他们干得都是小生意，小餐馆、加油站、连锁便利店，还有干洗店什么的，这其中大多数由外国人来经营，他们不想在别人的地盘上惹麻烦，报警不过是走个过场，他们并不在乎是否能抓到劫匪追回赃款，因为后面还有保险公司等着，这类型的抢劫通常不了了之，抓到最好，抓不到——也无所谓。”

卞白的眼神变得警觉，眼周肌肉紧绷，等着阿山后面的话。

“珠宝店就不一样了，性质与抢劫银行相媲美，就算不枪毙也会坐穿牢底，所以为什么突然改变路线放弃没人理会的小打小闹，去冒风险抢劫珠宝店呢？”

卞白不假思索的回答道：“没有为什么，贪心不足而已，小打小闹抢来的钱已经无法满足他们的欲望，所以要干一票大的。”

阿山点点头，掐灭香烟，“卞白警官，你刚才漏了一个关键点——”他转动手里的烟蒂，直勾勾盯着最后一点没烧完的烟叶，“这两个混账作风良好，不吸毒不酗酒不赌博，连烟都很少抽，他们要那么多钱做什么呢？”

“或许只是想吸引大众的注意力。”

“唔……”阿山敲打着方向盘，不同于焦躁时的快节奏，他的速度变得很慢，一下，两下，三下，“可能吧，就像你说的，缺乏存在感的幼稚鬼。”

不等卞白继续提出观点，阿山先一步下车，目标明确，十几米开外的中餐馆。

车里的地方警官看看手中资料，再看看阿山潇洒的背影，心中迷雾愈加混沌。

好像有什么被忽略了、被绕过去了，一个关键点，从没注意到的关键点。

 

 

3.Tea For Two

 

地铁的公用洗手间难得干净，准确来讲，那些数不清的地铁站的公用洗手间基本肮脏且臭气熏天，唯独这一站的公用洗手间一尘不染。

世勋有些惊讶，吻着艺兴的嘴唇分了神，一边亲吻那副饱满软肉，一边轻声地自言自语这怕是他见过的最干净的地铁站公用洗手间。

艺兴攀着世勋的脖颈，身体软塌塌贴在世勋胸口，他着迷世勋的气味与世勋的吻，于是针对世勋此刻的分神颇为不满。他抱怨道，亲爱的，你走神了，难道干净与否在你心中都比不过我的吻吗？

世勋喜欢艺兴的抱怨，那是一种反向证明，艺兴在向他证明他有多沉迷于他。

“对不起，我们继续。”

唇齿再度相贴厮磨，足以烧坏脑子的欲望在衣衫之下蠢蠢欲动。世勋和艺兴躲在最靠里的杂物间，堪称恶毒的情欲让他们等不到晚上回家，逼迫他们抵达中餐馆之前中途出走，摒弃矜持遗忘克制，躲在公用洗手间的杂物间准备交媾。

在他们的情欲关系中，艺兴是下位者，世勋是上位者，这倒不是说艺兴懦弱世勋强势，只是懒，艺兴讨厌那些麻烦的前戏工作，他更乐于躺在那儿享受世勋的服侍。世勋是这世上最温柔的男人，每前进一步都会问问他，需要我再进去吗，需要我碰你哪儿，需要我吻你吗。他回答，需要，我需要你，世勋。

公平起见，他们干活的时候总是由世勋扮成女孩，艺兴保持原样，懒散的，舒适的，与其他普通情侣别无二致，借以避开他人注意力。你知道，两位容貌出挑的男青年站在一起总会吸引无数目光。

当然，这也倒不是说总由世勋来扮成女孩。还是公平起见，偶然几次由艺兴来干这活，可惜的是，每当这活交给艺兴去做，他们接下来的一天就什么都做不了，除了用各种体位做爱，什么都做不了。

“我进去了。”

世勋贴着艺兴的耳朵提醒他，却也不等同意，径自抽插早已熟悉的肉洞。艺兴跨坐在他身上，手脚蜷缩着缩在世勋怀里，弱小的，无助的，被欺负的狠了也只会咬紧嘴唇呜咽，要么咬着世勋的肩膀，留下一圈整齐牙印。

实际上，艺兴才是欺负人的那个，当他被人群不断挤压、不断朝着世勋的方向挤压，他再也无法忍受这逼仄的环境害他什么都做不了。他拽住世勋的衣领，凑过去咬耳朵，亲爱的，我想要你，我需要你。于是他们换到更为逼仄的环境，逼仄却安静的环境。

世勋的性器官总是肆无忌惮，青筋脉络纷纷暴起，龟头烦躁的跳动，在柔软的、潮湿的穴内来回抽插，速度缓慢力道凶猛，艺兴的屁股都被挤得变了形，屁股里的小洞都被凿出了水。

“你故意的，亲爱的，你故意的。”艺兴强调道，“故意选这条人最多的线路，你知道我受不了……”受不了衣物紧贴而并非皮肉紧贴。

世勋不置可否，所以我才说抢劫是这世上最无聊之事，为了这件最无聊的是，我们不能在家里待上一整天，我不能操你的屁股操一整天。

艺兴开始小声啜泣，你不可以那样操我的屁股，亲爱的，那样的话，我们就得换新床单和新沙发罩。

世勋闭上嘴，他同意艺兴的反驳，如果真要一整天都在做爱，不知道沙发罩和床单还能不能用——毕竟那上面恐怕会沾满他和艺兴的精液，以及艺兴失禁时射出的尿。

他乖乖闭上嘴，扒开艺兴的屁股快速冲撞，他额角的青筋也暴起，脖颈通红。艺兴知道他要高潮了，故意夹紧后穴，一把细瘦腰肢胡乱扭动，阴茎贴着世勋的小腹射精，白汁缓慢下流，融入肉体相连之处。世勋尖锐的虎牙咬住他，像传宗接代的公猫，咬着母猫的后颈宣告上位者身份，但并非字面意义的宣告，是一种暗示，暗示艺兴用前列腺高潮——尽管已经高潮一次，不，一次对他们来说并不足够，这地方不是家里，自然不需要世勋仔细打扫，所以他会逼着艺兴不停的高潮，一而再，再而三，一直到失禁为止。

脚步匆忙的世人不会注意角落里神色不自然的男孩和女孩，当他们看见，下意识认为男孩生病了，脚步虚浮面色潮红，无精打采靠着女孩的肩膀，于是他们好心询问，是否需要叫救护车，女孩宛然一笑，谢谢您的好意，但是不用了，我们一会儿要去中餐馆吃饭，等吃完口味虾，我会带他去看医生。

您知道那间中餐馆吗？从下一站的A口出去。左拐前行三十米再右拐，走完一个标准足球场的长度就到了，真的，各位一定要去，除了口味虾，听说今天还有精彩演出。

众人议论开来，世勋和艺兴仔细观察他们的表情，显而易见，其中一些已经准备更改目的地了。他们相视而笑，交换一吻。

会是收获颇丰的一天，我的独角兽。

没错，玩得很开心的一天，我的Vivi。

 


End file.
